Joseph Khumalo
Joseph Khumalo'Claw Marks, Wing Commander I, Wing Commander: The Movie (novel), Freedom Flight aka '''Joseph Kuhmelo'Handbook, or 'Mr. Knight'Film (callsign: '''Knight)was a Terran pilot of the Confederation on the . as Knight (see nametag) and Mr. Knight, and the Terran Confederation Handbook refers to him as Kuhmelo. The character is based on and intended to be the Joseph Khumalo of Wing Commander I and shares the same history. Strangely enough he is appears to be killed in the film and novels. Though he appears in later sources.}} Character History Joseph Khumalo is an African pilot hailing from either Kroonstad, South Africa or Lubango, Angola. He was one of the more easy-going pilots on the roster, as implicated when rumors spread that he had Kilrathi sympathies, which never proved true. At the age of 21 he was a 2nd Lieutenant and fought in the famous Enyo Engagement. He was wingman to Captain Maria Alvarez aka 'la Doña'. While hugging and strafing a transport they did a tight turn going from its back to its belly, and ran right through a swarm of fighters headed the other way. Wishing not to maneuver and cut off from la Doña, he just fired as fast as possible and picked off a couple of fighters going after his wingleader. La Doña called him her "White Knight" and it was during this battle that he received the callsign "Knight" for his valiant fighting.Claw Marks Pilgrim Uprising During his career on the Claw Knight was among the highest scores in the sim and was at the top of the Broadsword flight roster. However he had a low kill score, although his potential greater than that. While flying, he spent some time advising and tutoring newer pilots, or giving guidance to panicked pilots during times of radio silence in order to return to base. In a few occasions he talked pilots through their first kills. Knight was sitting next to Rosie Forbes and Adam Polanski in the mess hall when Todd Marshall and Christopher Blair showed up. By 2654, he held the rank of Captain and was assigned to serve on the . He flew a patrol mission with Spirit shortly before the jump into the Ulysses Corridor. Later, he was flying a Broadsword alongside James Taggart with the Baker Wing near the Ulysses Corridor. They were on their way to attack a battleship near Planet 415 when his fighter was shot out from under him, and he was presumed killed. WC Movie Novel Cheddarboy and Gangsta were brought in to replace him and Rosie who had died in the same battle. But later unexplained, he returned to the Tiger's Claw.Pilgrim Truth Vega Campaign He took an active role in the Vega Campaign when wingman Christopher Blair joined the roster. He quickly became friends with Blair and the two served on several missions together such as in Dakota System. On 2654.282, Knight went on patrol near Kurasawa IV with his wingman Lightning. They were ambushed by a force of Grathas during the mission and even though Knight survived, Lightning did not. The incident saddened Knight, who wished they had the more competent F-44 Rapier II to fly with. Knight also saw action in the Venice System, where the Kilrathi Sector HQ was destroyed, effectively winning the Vega Sector for the Confederation. Goddard Campaign Eventually, Knight was transferred to the Black Lions Squadron, which flew The Rapier II Knight and so many other pilots admired. After the Goddard Colony was destroyed, Knight took part in Operation: Thor's Hammer, the Terran operation to destroy the fleet that annihilated the planet. Knight was increasingly uncomfortable with flying blindly into Kilrathi territory, until he had to fly as Omicron Wing to anticipate Kilrathi forces that approached the Claw. . He became one of the two victors of the operation when he and Blair single-handedly destroyed the , which carried the weapon that destroyed the colony. Firekka Campaign During 2655, the Confederation oversaw the induction of the Firekkans into the Terran Confederation as equal citizens. During this time, Knight was approached with an offer to retire from active duty and to become a flight instructor for future pilots. Ultimately, Knight rejected the offer to continue service on the Tiger's Claw, and served during the Defense of Firekka when the Kilrathi invaded the planet. He and his wingmen ensured that the Terran marines sent to disrupt the ground invasion made it to the planet's surface alive. Knight then retreated from Firekka when the Kilrathi swarmed the system along with his comrades, but fortunately the Firekkans reclaimed their planet from the invaders. Knight continued to serve on the Claw into the early days of the Enigma Campaign. During the year 2656, the Claw was sent on a mission to destroy the Kilrathi Sector HQ at K'tithrak Mang, in an attempt to liberate the Enigma Sector. Unfortunately, the Claw was destroyed while en route. Since Knight refused his instructor's commission, he was surely present on the Claw or on patrol at the time of its destruction. If Knight did indeed survive the ambush, no indication has been given as to what has happened to him. He is one of the few Terran pilots whose fate has yet to be revealed. Character Knight was known for his willingness to associate with the other pilots and was a very well-balanced wingman. Contrary to the opinions of fellow pilot Michael Casey, he believed the aging CF-105 Scimitar Medium Fighter to be a reliable and durable craft, thanks namely to its thicker durasteel armor. He preferred heavy armor over speed, which Casey preferred. Knight considers himself a pilot and soldier, not a genius or having any particular talent. However he has a reputation of utter reliability in combat. As a result some pilots consider him unsafe as a "pacifist".Wing Commander I, Dakota series Knight was well-liked by his peers, respected by his superiors, well-known throught the Claw, and a popular partner in the team exercises. He gave consideration to the advice of others, admitted his mistakes and his opinions were respectable. Also he supported wingmen who were in difficult situations. As a pilot he had a personal affinity for bombing missions. Paul Gerald attributed his low kill score to hesitation to kill for personal or philosophical reasons, which would hinder his promotion and even entrusting him with command decisions. Appearances or mentions *Wing Commander I *Freedom Flight *Wing Commander: The Movie (novel) *Pilgrim Stars (mentioned) Behind the scenes Knight's bomber is destroyed and he is presumed killed in the movie and movie novels. Like Kien Chen he alive later for the Vega Campaign. This character is only known as "Knight" in the movie credits. He is only referred to as Mr. Knight in one scene, and never by name; "Steady on course, Mr. Knight." Though he appears in several scenes (in which Knight can be seen on his Name Tag/Helmet). The fact that Knight appears on his nametag (which is usually reserved for surnames) would suggest that Knight is his last name, and also explain the "Mr. Knight" reference in a literal sense. But it is highly unusualy for someone to have both a callsign and surname the same. Knight's name is mispelled "Kuhmelo'' in the Handbook. It is correctly spelled Joseph Khumalo in the Wing Commander: The Movie (novel), and he is given the same backstory as that from Claw Marks, and is intended to be the same character. category:Confederation pilots